1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector connection apparatus having a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
A motor vehicle has an electronic apparatus such as a monitor or a whiplash preventing apparatus in a headrest. A variety of connector connection apparatuses are utilized for supplying electrical power or signal to the electronic apparatus attached to the headrest.
The conventional connector connection apparatus includes a cylindrical sleeve, or a receiving member attached to a seat, a connector received in the sleeve, a pole attached to the headrest, and a mating connector attached to an end of the pole. The pole is inserted into the sleeve to connect the connector to the mating connector. The conventional connector connection apparatus thereby supplies the electrical power or signal of the vehicle main body to the electronic apparatus of the headrest.
In the conventional connector connection apparatus, it is necessary to make the connector movable in the sleeve in order to assuredly connect the connectors together when the headrest is moved close to the seat. It is necessary to form engaging projections and engaging arms on an inner wall of the sleeve and outer walls of the both connectors to make the connectors movable in the sleeve and avoid drop of the connector from the sleeve. The resulting sleeve and connectors become complicated and increase the cost of the product.